Hell on Earth
by FrostPheyonix
Summary: Demons walk among humans; feeding off of them. Some demons, that had no choice, still try to be friends, while trying to control themselves. Humans have learned to hunt them. These Hunters try to keep the normal humans safe from the demons' wrath. How will Dirk and Dave and their friends deal with these issues? Demonstuck AU. (WARNING: Later mentions of suicide and other violence.)


Summary: Demons walk among humans; feeding off of them. Some demons, that had no choice, still try to be friends, while trying to control themselves. Humans have learned to hunt them. These Hunters try to keep the normal humans safe from the demons' wrath. How will Dirk and Dave and their friends deal with these issues? Demonstuck AU.

**A/N: My friends and I had an RP going on MSPARP, and got into it. This is a story of what happened and how it went down. This story was only possible with their help! Also, because of that, I tried to leave as little altered as possible. PLEASE! Excuse all the really jumpy scenes, as I neatened it as much as possible while keeping it all.**

* * *

Chapter 1 ~

Dirk flew down to the ledge, landing lightly on it, his wings disappearing to give him a center of gravity closer to the wall. Dave landed next to him, trying his best to keep his balance. Dirk chuckled, looking at his brother.

"Lil man, having some probs?"

"What? No, you just pick bad places to land."

Below, a hunter stood, spotting them and cutting off his chat with a stranger to chase them. His green eyes spotted a ladder and he began ascending.

"I pick places that really nobody else can really get to." Dirk was distracted, picking on his bro.

"Nobody but you." Dave snorted.

The hunter climbed to the top of the building, steadying himself. "Hm. I didn't expect to see you blokes out so late."

"Shit!" Dirk glared at the one speaking. "Didn't think a human could get up here."

"There's a ladder right there." He spoke, pointing to it. "It wasn't difficult." His hands hovered over the twin pistols at his sides.

"And you say you're the smart one?"

"Fuck off, Dave." Dirk let out a small snarl, wings appearing again as he held the wall with one hand. "You going to shoot us then?"

"I suppose I could shoot. I mean, what else would you do with pistols?" The dark haired guy smirked, pulling his pistols from their holsters and holding them at his sides. Dirk kept his attention on him.

"So do you have a phone? I'd like your number before I die." His orange eyes scanned him from behind his pointed shades. Dave snorted in exasperation.

"When are you not flirting, Dirk?"

"When I'm not around your sexy ass." He retorted, making Dave force a weird pokerface to keep his demeanor.

"Wouldn't that just be contradictory?" Jake shuffled to find his phone in his jacket pocket, taking it out.

"Not in his fucked up mind." Dave flipped his hair like the cool kid.

Dirk smirks some as he makes the phone short-circuit, zapping Jake. "Now how bout you give me that nice little number without using the damned thing?" He fluttered up quickly to distract him, looking forward to a fight. "And my mind isn't fucked up. It's just my mind."

"Dirk... Your mind is fucked up."

"It is not." Dirk growled slightly, taking a moment to ignore Jake. "If anything, your mind is. I think loving ponies and anime and shit is perfectly normal."

"For a child. Little kids like ponies and shit." Dave turned to Dirk. "I'll let the anime slide though."

Jake had fallen backwards from the shock, looking up at the demons. "Damn your powers."

"Fuck you!" Dirk responded quickly to his bro, looking very un-amused with him at the moment before turning back to Jake. "Still thinking about shooting us?"

"You know he is, why even ask?"

"Cause he's pretty fucking gorgeous."

"Of course I'm still thinking about it!" He blushed slightly at the statement from the older blonde demon. "I'm just rethinking my plans."

"Told you!" Dave rolled his eyes some.

"Well shit... I thought that for once it would work." Dirk took a step closer, viciously kicking the guns away from the male. "Now how're you gonna shoot us?"

He glared up at Dirk. "I guess that I'm not now, thanks to you."

"Great." He steps until he is over Jake, a leg on either side of his body, staring down at him, pointed pupils visible over the tipped shades. Jake slid out from under him swiftly.

"I've still got a trick or two up my sleeve."

"You bastard." Dirk stood on the balls of his feet, holding his hands up to either side of his face, ready to fight. Jake continued glaring at Dirk, but was scared, having never fought with a demon bare handed. He didn't move from that spot, keeping a stern composure. Dirk slowly began to circle, keeping ready for almost anything to be flung, be it fist or foot. He had disregarded the guns, which had the unfortunate position on the edge of the roof.

Jake dropped and tried a sweep kick, though Dirk fluttered lightly up, high enough to avoid being hit by it. He tried to kick the demon to the ground, slowly reaching for his pistols. Dirk dodged it, but floated back to the ground.

"This is boring..."

He grabs one of his pistols finally, and shoots a few times at Dirk, standing back up.

"Alright, now that we've evened up the playing field, things are sure to get interesting here!" Dirk let out a small, excited snarl as a few bullets tear through the feather-covered webbing of his wings.

"Oh yes!"

"You're actually enjoying this?!" Jake smirked and fired more. "I never took you for a masochist."

"I enjoy what I want." Dirk lunged at the other, clawed hands outstretched to slice his shoulder. Jake attempted a dodge, a small scratch opening on his shoulder blade and barrel rolled, shooting repeatedly until no bullets were left from that gun. Dirk let out a feral snarl as one tore into his shoulder, and lunged again, teeth bared and wide as he tried to bite Jake in the neck or attach his claws into his shoulders painfully. Jake ran backwards a few feet, terrified, into the wall, yowling as Dirk's fangs sank into his neck.

Dirk pulled back a moment, wanting to draw the fight out. The marks weren't all that deep, though he made sure to smash a fist into the side of Jake's face before fully retreating back a ways. Jake groaned and fell to the ground, one of his lenses smashed and a bruise forming from the blow.

"Get up and keep fighting, I'm not going to let this be boring as all hell."

"I-I'm not as strong as y-you, demon." He paused a second. "A-Are you really that sh-shallow as to beat me up f-for the sake of a f-fight?"

"Yes, because I'm so fucking bored and you humans have no qualms with killing us. Then again, fighting is fun..."

"Then I admit defeat, Strider. I'm not going to let you drag this out for your personal amusement at my pain." Dirk let out a small growl of rage, grabbing Jake by the neck and smashing his head into the ground once.

"You will fight or I will end your pathetic life here. I'd rather see someone die fighting then just limp like a fucking doll." Jake groaned and whimpered a little, knowing he probably had a concussion from that blow alone. He struggled to get free, Dirk's grip on his neck constricting the air flow.

"I-I d-don't w-want to d-die!"

John arrived, minutes late, but saw Jake being yanked around like a rag-doll, giving him enough incentive to load a specialized gun with holy water and aim it for the elder Strider's head.

"Drop 'im, please." Dirk let a smirk cross his face, not letting go, as he knew something John didn't. Jake coughed, still struggling to breath but relieved to see that John was there.

Dave tackled John to the ground, keeping him from firing the holy water weapon. Dirk let out another snarl, happy his brother finally showed up.

"Good job, lil man." He raked his claws slowly down Jake's chest while keeping him down by the neck, though loosening the grip some so he could breath. Jake let out a whimper, the pain almost unbearable.

"P-Please stop..." Jake pleaded. "I-I'm not trying to sound weak here, Dirk! I just c-can't really bear this much p-pain at once!"

Dave held John to the ground before the buck-toothed one kneed him in the gut, flipping their positions.

"God damn, you definitely don't look like the one to do much." Dave growled a little at his own opponent.

"You are weak! You're filthy human scum!" Dirk's eyes were visible over the shades, the pupils naught but slivers glaring angrily at his prey.

"And you're an unholy monster. Looks like we're more similar than you thought." Jake replied through gritted teeth.

John didn't answer Dave, opting instead to hop up and un-clip the runed hammer from his belt and aiming a kick toward Dave's chest. Dave grabbed his foot before it hit his chest, pulling him down, standing up.

"Stupid human." John fell over, arms swinging wildly for balance, managing to clip Dave on the ankle with his hammer.

Dirk's snarl turned into a dark chuckle and he let Jake up. "Unholy, yes... Monster, yes." He smashed a foot into Jake's side, spitting on his face. "But I am not weak. I am stronger than you." Jake groaned in pain, a shaking hand wiping Dirk's spit from his face. Dirk turned his back to the one on the ground, starting to head over to watch Dave's fight against the other human.

Dave quickly grabbed his ankle. "Fuck!"

John pushed himself to a standing position, snarling out some sort of threat before bringing the hammer to a clean uppercut across Dave's shoulder. Jake struggled to stand up, managing to grab his spare pistol from the ground and firing twice at Dave.

Karkat intervened, getting into Jake's blood flow and stopping him, throwing his aim off and twisting his limbs slightly. Dirk let out a grunt as one of the stray bullets slammed into his side, ripping a hole straight through. Jake whined and screamed, writhing in pain on the ground.

John abandoned Dave, bouncing over to his partner and kneeling down.

"Jake, hey, can you stand? What hurts?" Dave grabbed his own shoulder, trying to stand up.

"Bro, I'm pretty sure we are about to get our asses beat." Karkat sighed and rolled his eyes.

"How was I supposed to know this." Dirk rolled his eyes, letting out a hiss as he held a hand to his side.

"Well, Dave, maybe if you thought first, you wouldn't be such a blundering failure against a fucking human, hm?"

Jake continued writhing on the ground. "A-Arm burning! D-Dammit g-get K-Karkat!" Karkat's eyes snapped back to Jake and he twisted his arm more.

"Shut up."

"I will not FRIGGING shut up!" John groaned, standing and facing the third demon.

"Okay, Mr. Nub. Will you release my idiot coworker?"

"I am n-not an idiot John! If y-you had been here on t-time we wouldn't b-be in this position!" Dirk let out a snarl, glaring at Jake.

"Stop your fucking yelling. It hurts my ears." Jake glared back at him, eyes glowing slightly.

"Yes. I will definitely release your coworker because, you see, then I'd have both of you on my hands and that would be SO good for me. Thanks for shedding some light on this situation. I'll be sure to as soon as I want my head ripped off. Good chat." Karkat couldn't have rolled his eyes any harder, as they probably would have popped out with the sarcasm.

"Dude, there's this whole thing about staying with the group rule we're supposed to follow," he mumbles to Jake, eyes still on the yellows of Karkat's. Dave slowly limped over to Dirk.

"So Bro, what's the game plan?" Frustrated, Dirk focused, locking on to Jake's phone and making it explode.

"That's what." The phone burns in Jake's pocket, actually launching him a foot to the side.

"Well it helped." Dave mumbled in reply to Dirk's action. Jake just took off his jacket and slid his shorts down, the burn mark already beginning to fester. He was wearing briefs, causing Dirk to become mildly distracted. John took a deep-ass breath and poised his hammer high, swinging it down to the roof. A gust of wind followed, catching on the demons' wings. He quickly turns and begins examining Jake's wounds.

"How did all this happen in ten minutes? That guy must hate you." John's brow rose over the rim of his glasses as he looked at his cousin.

"Well first he made my phone shock me. Then he made a few blows with me unarmed before I got my pistols back. And then you arrived and saw the rest unfold."

"Listen, I can probably fly us out of here, but you need to stay quiet. Like seriously. No more shrieking."

"Well if you were in that much pain, you'd be doing the same thing!"

"I can knock you out if that'd help?" Jake took he ripped shirt off, showing John he cuts on his chest.

"I can do that on my own much safer than you can, thank you very much." Dirk finally slowed himself a short distance in the air by the building.

"Dammit... Dave? Karkat?" He couldn't spot either of them right off the bat, though his vision was slightly blurry and his side wasn't feeling so great. Karkat righted himself a distance away, ignoring Dirk and baring his teeth before landing again behind John.

"What the HELL was that?" He seethed, clenching his fists a little.

"Oh my god, we don't have time for this. That was not my strongest gu-" John spun around, staring in shock at Karkat. "What was what?" Dave had gone over to his disoriented brother.

"I'm right here, Dirk."

"God fucking dammit, I was hoping Karkat would be with you. I could really use his help to keep me from losing too much more blood..." Jake had walked over to John's bag, taking the small first aid kit out and began wrapping his chest and putting ointment on his burns before pulling his shorts back up. Karkat continued his rant at John.

"Your goddamn problem is what. Did I touch you, FUCKASS? No, I didn't. I COULD, but I'm not one for games." Dave grumbled before calling out to the angry demon.

"Karkat!" He wheeled around.

"WHAT? I'M DOING SOMETHING!"

"Well stop that and get your ass over here." Dirk made a little face.

"Whoa, I thought we flew farther than that. Damn... That's not cool." John interrupted, rolling his eyes in a spectacular display of exasperation.

"You have fangs and wings and shit. Do I NEED a reason? Also Jake old me to." Karkat turns to go the the other two demons and John takes that moment to pound his hammer into the demon's lower back to give him a little boost to his friends, though Karkat let out a small yelp and fell to his knees a second before getting up and angrily flying back to his friends.

"John, do you want me to put nubby-ass down for a bit? He's honestly being a downer."

"Nah."

"I need SOMEONE to put down. Three against two is just unfair. Or at least put one of them on our side."

"Dude, you were just sobbing on the ground like five seconds ago! Let's just go home."

"I wasn't sobbing! I was in pain! But I'm fit as a fiddle now!

"Yeah, it's kinda weird. Are you suddenly a healer?"

"I lived in the jungle, remember? After a while you get used to the feeling of pain. After the body's initial response of course." Karkat frowned a little as he glanced back at the two hunters before questioning his friends.

"What's the problem?"

"Dirk." Dave pointed to the gunshot wound at the other's side. John frowned.

"You had a thing blow up in your pants!" Jake blushed furiously.

"It was my phone! And I used the small kit from your bag. So the explosion in my pants is now all fixed up." The three demons landed back on the edge of the roof and Karkat knelt by Dirk, closing his eyes and pressing his hands to either side of the wound. He slowed the bleeding and held it in.

"Better?"

"Yeah, great." Dirk sighed some in relief, letting his wings disappear. "Damn, that bullet hurt. Thanks Karks."

"It's a bullet, what do you expect?" Dave snorted.

"Oh can it, ya lil fucker. All yall did was tackle boy blue!" Dirk grumbled before looking back to the two cousins. John nodded briefly to Jake.

"Okay, Tarzan. You really wanna chase them down now? The're... Gonna be kind of pissed."

"They don't know about my little talent now, do they?"

"I don't know about your little talent either." He squinted, leaning towards the other. Jake smirked.

"Well you're in for a treat then."

"Oh boy, can I get a hint?"

"Nope! It's a surprise." John surveyed the expanse of the roof.

"Well, here's your chance.

. Oh, they're having a spat." John mumbled as he saw Dave shoot a little glare at Dirk.

"Well what the hell did you want me to do, asshole?" Dirk rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. Something cooler? Maybe show him something and kick his ass?" Karkat sat beside them with his legs crossed.

"One of these days you two are going to do something useful."

"I was getting my ass handed to me by a guy with a fucking hammer. Shut it, Karkles." Jake began walking towards Dirk.

"Oh Diiiirk!"

"Oh fuck yall!" Dirk's accent was coming out heavily in his frustration. Karkat continued.

"I wasn't getting my ass handed to me at all and you're both bigger than me!" John tried to whisper a caution to Jake, standing with his shoulders squared in case he needed to conjure up another breeze.

"Yeah, well we can't all be blessed by fucking pixie powers of the blood. I can just control electric shit." Dirk retorted to the small demon.

"Dirk, we aren't quite finished yet." Jake spoke louder to him.

"The fuck? Oh hell naw, not you again!" He snarled, whipping around with hands ready on either side of his face again. Jake knowingly smirked, stepping closer.

"Is that all you know? Physical fighting?" Dirk let out another snarl.

"Well it's not like we have weapons from fucking God or anything."

"That isn't really what I meant."

"Yeah, you keep fucking up your shitty swords…" Karkat grumbled from the edge of the group.

"Well it's not my fault they break like every time Dave and I strife! We need to keep sharp!"

"I was insinuating a more… mental challenge, per se."

"Katana's around for close combat. I don't know how I know this and you don't." Karkat mumbled again, a little pout on his face.

"Mental as in how?" Dirk snapped, getting frustrated quickly. John himself was also getting frustrated. He was hungry, it was dark, and he was missing his Thursday movie marathon, though Jake kept smirking, eyes glowing a little, not taking notice of his cousin.

"The fuck are you doing? Quit smirking at me…" Dirk narrowed his eyes, tilting his head some. "Seriously, what the fucking hell are you doing?"

Jake let out a small growl, eyes glowing brighter. John eyed the back of his head, frowning at the stupid idea.

"Jake…"

"Okay fine, that's it." Dirk hesitantly began charging, shaking off the unease and speeding up, claws outstretched for Jake. His target sidestepped, grabbing his arm and locking eyes with him, sliding his shades down.

"Oh, you won't be getting off that easy, Strider." Karkat sighed where he sat.

"Hey, windy asshole, come over and join the peanut gallery over here."

"I'm allergic to peanuts."

"It's a figure of speech, stop being a moron and just come sit."

"Just get yo ass over here," Dave added with a little eye-roll.

"The fucking hell…" Dirk tried to jerk his arm back to himself, before kicking out at Jake. As a result, Jake's eyes glowed at full capability as he held Dirk's chin with his free hand.

"Shhhhh." John let out a sigh before kicking the wind up under his feet to scoot himself near red and redder with a soft hello as he watched.

"What the fucking hell are you doing?" Dirk thrashed madly "No!" His wings appeared and beat madly, hoping to separate them. Karkat patted the ground for John to sit next to him.

"So what exactly is your friend there doing?" Dave nodded a sup as John sat, legs folded criss-cross style, leaning back on his hands.

"I dunno. Jake's kinda crazy, when you get right down to it… He makes a mean pot roast though. Got that going for him."

"Pot roast is good. Dirk can't cook for shit." Dave grumbled, a little jealous. Jake had stepped back a smidge from the angry Demon and snapped his fingers as he gave a command.

"SLEEP!"

Dirk's eyes felt heavy, but he didn't want to sleep. He kept struggling, though soon fell limp in Jake's grasp, wings disappearing. Jake smiled and set the elder Strider on the ground softly, stepping aside.

"Yes! It worked!"

"If he kills Dirk, I'm going to have to listen to Stridork here bitch and moan over it. I hope you know I'm going to have to do something if he tries."

"Do you know why they have such a vendetta for each other?" John sighed.

"Vendetta? Me and Dirk?" Jake tuned in on their conversation a little late.

"No clue. What the fuck did you do to him?!" Dave grumbled angrily as Jake picked Dirk up in his arms, carrying him over and sitting down.

"Nothing much."

John tensed, jaw clenched. "Dude, Jake. Can we go home now?"

Jake shrugged. "Wow, I completely get the elder Strider defenseless in my arms and you don't even care?"

"You are a pompous ass." Dave stood up and walked over to Dirk. "Hey, get up." He poked his face. "Quick, does anyone have a marker?"

"Dave. Focus." Karkat frowned a little at the red-eyed Strider.

"I'm focusing on drawing on Dirk's face."

"Jake, what are you going to do? Take him home? Come on, you're only gonna piss off the smallerish ones." To punctuate John's comment, Dirk let out a soft snore, very limp in Jake's arms while being poked. He was going to be so pissed when he woke up…

"You're no going to draw on his face. And I am not small!" Karkat fumed, trying to be the voice of reason. Jake chuckled, deciding to test his powers further.

"Dirk, stand up please. And don' worry John. I've got everything under control." He smiled as Dirk stood, head lolling some.

"What the ever-loving fuck?" Dave drew back, somewhat shocked. John stood as well, knowing it would blow up in their face. Jake also stood and wrapped his arms around Dirk from behind, smirking over his shoulder. John's eyebrow quirked in silent question.

Karkat's hand drifted to the handle of his sickle by his side, other hand flexing.

"Wow,

the kid learned a trick. Let him go."

"Nah, I don't think I will. What do you think, John?"

"What are you doing? Why? What? How? I think you should." Dave stepped closer, trying to be scary.

"They're… being real docile right now, so maybe we shouldn't piss them off. Why are you getting cuddly with Triangles?" Jake blushed.

"I'm not getting cuddly!"

"Downright snuggly." His blush darkened.

"Shut up!"

"Yep snuggly. Gotta agree with the windy kid." Dave nodded.

"You shut up too Dave! I could very well send your own brother to attack you in an instant!"

"Kinda creepy, since he's, you know… unconscious. Maybe we should just call a truce for the night, huh?"

"Not unconscious, John." Jake corrected.

"Truce my ass! Give me my god damn brother!"

"We could all go out for burgers." John pressed.

"I'm really glad that when it comes right down to it, I can count on everyone to be useless. I can walk Jake through this if you guys want, because he's a blood bag with fancy powers." Karkat grumbled.

"We don't eat burgers." Dave retorted to John.

"Speak for yourself, burgers are good." Karkat shot right back.

"Damn it Karkat. Stop killing the scariness…" Dave chuckled.

"You're not scary, you're soft and pale with funny eyes."

"You're a gray weirdo with stubby horns."

"At least I have horns. What can you do again? Right, fuck up." Jake sighed and snapped his fingers again, still holding Dirk from behind. Dirk woke, eyes snapping open. He immediately resumed thrashing, swearing violently.

"Dirk?" Dave's face was taken by concern for a second and Jake stepped backwards hands up. John wind-leaped several yards away, eyes wide. An angry Strider was a murderous Strider. Dirk slapped at the air in front of Jake for a few moments, wings appearing before he flapped into the air, high enough to spit down at them. Jake stepped backwards some, moving more towards Dave and Karkat.

"W-We have a truce. Please tell Dirk about the truce."

"I don't remember a truce."

"What truce?" Dave confirmed Karkat's statement.

"Oh man… there is no truce, Jake. You killed it while it was still in the brainstorming phase."

"Truce?" Dirk snarled. "NOT EVEN A FUCKING TRUCE COULD SAVE YOU JAKE!"

"Get 'im Bro." Dave cheered lamely. Dirk swooped down full speed at Jake, mouth agape, fangs aimed for Jake's shoulder.

"I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Jake tried to run away, but tripped on the ground and fell backwards near the edge of the building. Dirk slashed at his chest, merciless with his claws. "I'll show you to fucking mess with ME! DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH ME!"

Karkat looked at John.

"So you said burgers?"

"Yeah, there's a nice place right around the corner. One sec though." John weighed the hammer in his hand and aimed a strong gust at Dirk's back. The shit he did for family.

"Sound's good. Let's go, Dirk can handle himself." Dave nodded. Jake groaned, his chest bleeding again, blood dripping from his wounds.

"S-Sorry…" Dirk snarled as he shot back towards Jake, taking the gust to just gain speed for another attack. Karkat looked at Dirk, hand up, getting a grip and stopping him in his tracks.

"Strider two, stop it." Jake curled up into an armadillo position to protect himself.

"Why?!" Spittle flew from Dirk's lips as he came to a screeching halt before Jake.

"Dammit Karkat. It was just getting good." Dave's voice held mild disappointment.

"I-I know I'm a dick and an a-asshole, but I d-don't want to die, D-Dirk… I w-was just m-messing around." Jake mumbled apologetically.

"Because you're giving up a bad reputation is what. I don't LIKE having to run from assholes like this all the goddamn time so calm your hair spikes and get over it." Karkat was frowning, though he never really did smile.

"Not helping man…" John whispered to Jake softly.

"God fucking dammit… But I hate being controlled in any way! I like puppets but I don't want to be on!" Dirk's voice was bitter and harsh.

"Well right now you're my puppet, you got it?" Karkat's frown deepened.

"W-Won't happen again. Promise." Jake groaned again, feeling lightheaded. "It w-won't happen again." He held his chest.

"No, stop it! Fuck off Karkat!" Dirk tried to thrash, being so unable to. Karkat narrowed his eyes and held him tighter.

"I don't think so. Knock it off and I'll let you go."

John walked his way quietly to Jake, pulling out something to wrap his chest wounds in.

"That was a really dumb thing to do, even to a soul sucker. Hold still…"

"I-I know. I had n-never done it before and w-wanted to try." Jake sat up, taking off his old and blood soaked bandages. "Shit I'm such a d-dope." John swabbed the wounds as best the vision-impaired biology student could manage in the dead of night.

"Coulda used me, or like, a squirrel." Dirk finally stopped trying.

"Fine just let me go. Stop controlling me." The shades were the only thing hiding the surprisingly weak tears from everyone's views. Karkat nodded and let him go before sitting back down, keeping an eye on the scene.

"Y-Yeah, it was a spur of the moment thing I suppose. Adrenaline boost probably." Jake mumbled.

Dirk finally flew down, wings disappearing as he walked quickly to the edge farthest from everyone else, drying his eyes madly.

"NOW can we go home? I'm so tired, Jake. These guys are probably getting a feast off of all your agony." John sighed.

"I uh, I want to apologize to Dirk. He looked upset." He stood, stretching his back.

"You, sir, are a nutjob."

"No, I am a gentleman." He retorted before walking over to Dirk. "You alright?"

"No, I'm not fucking alright!" Dirk snapped, quickly adjusting his shades to hide his reddened eyes while John makes use of himself, picking up the scattered weaponry. Karkat got up and began helping him.

"I'm sorry. I uh, shouldn't have done that. I didn't know it would have this much of an impact on you."

"Yeah, you'd better be sorry…" Dirk's voice fell to barely a whisper.

"I am truly sorry." Jake looked up at him, whispering as well.

He started sobbing, grabbing the one he had been so ready to kill and bringing him in for a hug. Jake was a little surprised, but held Dirk tightly and rubbed his back, shooshing him.

John looked up to see Karkat. "Oh. Thanks, guy. You always this friendly to hunters?" He eyed the horned demon, head tilted.

"I'm not going to be your fucking friend. I just know if I'm nothing but an ass, you'll be here with your hunter buddies thinking that I'm some kind of threat and I'll never get a minute of peace between that and cleaning up after those wriglers."

"So yes, then." John threw a grin at him, packing away the guns. "I promise I won't be your friend, but we can at least be acquaintances. I'm John!"

Jake looked at the demon in his arms with kind eyes and kissed his cheek lightly. Dirk froze, surprised at his action and completely incapable of thinking for a moment. The other blushed and smiled a little.

"I uh, just thought you deserved a little something to help you calm down." Dirk's mouth moved stupidly, but no words came out as his wings appeared, sticking straight out behind him.

"Uh... Hurm a heh yeah?" Jake chuckled a little, planting a kiss on his lips. Dirk returned it, tilting his head some and parting his lips, almost begging for Jake to explore his mouth. Jake made a small noise and slid his tongue in, his hands holding onto Dirk's shoulders.

Karkat rolled his eyes and put the assorted blades into a pile for the brother's to sort out eventually.

"Karkat."

* * *

**And there ends the first chapter. No clue how long this actually took to type, but please enjoy it and drop a review to tell me if I should continue. (It actually really gets interesting further in.) So, on that note, happy readings!**


End file.
